Mooncloud
by Splotchpelt
Summary: Stormfur and Feathertail's sister is left on her own when her siblings leave. Pregnant, she wonders how she can have her kits without the love and support of her siblings. And when she loses the most special cats in the world to her, how will she cope?


"Mooncloud, have you seen your Feathertail and Stormfur?" Leopardstar asked interrupting my thoughts. "What? Oh, no I haven't, not since last night. I'll keep a lookout though. Would they have gone to Thunderclan?" I asked. Though I knew it wasn't likely, it was my best hope.

"Maybe," Leopardstar replied, "Will you go down to look for them? I figure since they're your siblings you're worried." I took a deep breath. "Yeah." "Mistyfoot can go with you."

Mistyfoot and I walked to the edge of the territory. We stopped and waited for a patrol.

It took forever. Finally two toms and a she-cat passed by: Sandstorm and two I didn't recognize. "Hello Mistyfoot," the Sandstorm called, "What brings you here?

"We're looking for some warriors." Mistyfoot told her. "Us too," the she-cat replied gravely, "Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw. You?"

"Feathertail and Stormfur," I said. "We thought they might go to Thunderclan." "They're not here," she answered, "I'm sorry." I couldn't speak. Thankfully Mistyfoot did for me.

"Thank you Sandstorm." We walked home defeated.

"Mooncloud," someone called. I turned around. It was Hawkfrost. "Where were you?"

"Looking for my brother and sister."

"Are you sure that's safe?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" I spat.

I suppose I should offer some background. My parents are Graystripe of Thunderclan, and Silverstream of Riverclan. For those of you not familiar with the Warrior Code; that's a no-no. My mother died giving birth to me and my siblings; my brother, Stormfur, and my sister, Feathertail; the two everyone has been looking for. Our father tried to come to Riverclan once, when we were kits. He left when we were apprentices. He will never be a Riverclan cat, but, I love him.

We have always been close. We've been through a lot together. When we were apprentices we almost died and were forced to go to Thunderclan. Nothing's wrong with Thunderclan, but I'm a Riverclan cat at heart and I probably always will be.

Riverclan is where I fell in love. Though my brother doesn't approve of my mate; Hawkfrost is an amazing cat. I am so proud to be having his kits! Though he is severely limiting my independence. The kits wont come for a while, but he acts as if they'll be here any minute.

"I'm sure its safe. If Mothwing were missing surely you would go looking for her."

"I'm worried about you."

"Why? I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't."

"You treat me like I cant."

"Sorry."

"That doesn't cut it." I whispered and slipped away.

That night, I lay down in my nest. Suddenly, I was in a strange place. A familiar scent drifted into my nose, I couldn't place it. "Mooncloud," it called. The voice was also familiar; caring, kind, and gentle. "Mooncloud, it's me. Your mother, Silverstream."

"Silverstream," I breathed.

"Yes darling, it's me. Don't be worried about them. They'll be fine. They will come back. One way or another." She hummed a tune: gentle and calming.

"Mooncloud," I woke with a jolt.

"Mooncloud are you up?" Typical Fishkit.

"I am now," I said suppressing a laugh, " Do you need something?"

"Leopardstar says you're going to the Gathering."

"Thanks."

At the Gathering, I walked over and immediately sat next to my father. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" he replied confused, "It's not your fault their gone." I nodded and said nothing, unable to tell my father what was really on my mind.

"I think it's time to get started" Firestar called. He is my father's best friend and if I remember correctly Squirrelpaw's father. "Thunderclan shall go first. We are missing a warrior and an apprentice. Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw."

"You as well," Blackstar, leader of Shadowclan interrupted, "We are missing Tawnypelt. We thought she went back to Thunderclan."

Here, I spoke up, "That's what we thought after Stormfur and Feathertail left."

Windclan's leader Onestar spoke next. "Crowpaw is missing as well."

"Does Thunderclan have more news to share," Leopardstar asked, "because if not I will speak."

"Go ahead." Firestar nodded.

"Along with the disappearances of Stormfur and Feathertail, Mooncloud is going to have Hawkfrost's kits."

"Congratulations," my father whispered then turned his attention to Leopardstar.

"Prey has been running poorly, and there are many twolegs on our territory."

I fell asleep quickly that night, hoping that maybe I would see my mother again in my dreams. Alas, I dreamt only of a giant fish.

**A/N: SHE'S BA-ACK! Okay I've edited it. Yay me! Hope it's better. Sorry, I don't have a copy of Midnight to use for reference, my birthday wasn't to long ago, but, all I got were clothes and money, which is fine with me, but since I don't have all the cats in Riverclan memorized, I will make up cats and mess up the scenes. I do not own Warriors. If I did it would be more like this and wouldn't be based only in Thunderclan. Also, I hate Hawkfrost, but I have a plan for him and it's evil.**


End file.
